


Strike The Match

by devilswhore_x



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aka business as usual, Fluff, Gandrew Week (Video Blogging RPF), Gandrew Week 2020, M/M, Mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24084667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilswhore_x/pseuds/devilswhore_x
Summary: You know how much I love you, right?” Garrett said sincerely.“Yeah, I got an idea,” Andrew grinned.
Relationships: Andrew Siwicki/Garrett Watts
Comments: 10
Kudos: 37
Collections: Gandrew Week 2020





	Strike The Match

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6 - Mornings
> 
> Short and sweet for my sweeties (aka all of you guys. thank you so much for all of the continuing support!)
> 
> Title is from ‘Fire Meet Gasoline’ By Sia

**Past**

It was nearing 3 am, and they were all hard at work. Shane, Garrett, and Andrew were squashed together on the couch, surrounded by Chipotle packets, Starbucks cups, and near-empty soda cans. Headphones in, laptops out, editing the same clips over and over until their eyes stung.

Garrett kept sneaking glances over at Andrew. He was chewing on the strings of his hoodie, dark circles under his eyes, glasses smudged, hair all over the place. There was something so beautiful about him like this, vulnerable even. Garrett wanted nothing more than to take away his laptop, throw a blanket on him, and whisper sweet nothings until he fell asleep. He swallowed and looked away.

“My brain is so close to melting,” Shane groaned, rubbing circles on his forehead.

“Be honest, you’re just keeping us here because you can’t bear to be away from us for too long,” Garrett teased. Shane threw a pillow at him, Andrew cackled from his corner. 

They finished up around 5 am, agreeing to get some sleep in an actual bed before agreeing to meet back in the afternoon to start all over again. 

“Come on Andrew, let’s get you home,” Garrett said, pulling a half-awake Andrew off the couch. He squeezed his hands once he was upright, smiling sleepily. Garrett’s heart softened.

They said their goodbyes and trekked back to the car, a comfortable silence settled between them. The drive was peaceful, the radio playing quietly as the sun came up. They pulled up to Andrew’s apartment complex way too soon.

“Call me when you wake up, we’ll go for coffee?” Garrett asked hopefully.

“You bet,” Andrew grinned, waving goodbye.

Garrett waited until Andrew was inside his apartment before driving away, a strange feeling tugging at his chest.

**Present**

Mornings were not something that Garrett had been seeing lately. Stuck inside with nothing to do, his sleep schedule had suffered. And things were especially worse since he dropped his Switch in the bathtub.

But Andrew was trying to change that. He’d been tempting Garrett out of bed with homemade breakfast burritos (not anywhere near as good as the ones from his favorite restaurants in LA, but there was no way he was going to tell him that) and attempting to get them to play video games together. 

Today was no different. Andrew had all but physically dragged him out of bed at 10 am, sat him down on the couch, and placed a very large coffee in his hands while he got to work in the kitchen.

“So here’s how it’s going to go down. You’re gonna drink that coffee, eat this delicious breakfast, we’re going for a walk, then we’ll take it in turns to play Spyro.” He sets down some avocado toast for both of them, giving Garrett a peck on the cheek. “And if you’re lucky maybe we can look at puppies to adopt when we get home,” he says in a sing-song voice.

“You know how much I love you, right?” Garrett said sincerely.

“Yeah, I got an idea,” Andrew grinned.

**Future**

The early morning light fought through the cracks in the curtain, bathing the room in a faint yellow glow. Sounds of birds singing and bees buzzing seeping through the open window. Their neighbor was mowing the lawn, the smell of fresh-cut grass filling the room.

Garrett stretched and wrapped himself around Andrew. He accidentally nudged Bug with his foot, who rolled over and huffed out a grumpy bark.

“Good morning, Mr. Siwicki-Watts,” Garrett whispered, kissing Andrew’s forehead. He hummed sleepily, turning over and burying his head into Garrett’s neck. Garrett smiled warmly, carding his fingers through his soft curly locks. 

“Stop looking for grey hairs, you’re never gonna find any,” Andrew mumbled. 

“Alright I get it, you have superior genes,” Garrett chuckled, “you know we need to get up soon?

“Five more minutes,” he yawned.

Just as the words had left his lips, they heard tiny feet racing down the hallway. Rosie and Milo burst into their room, screeching and giggling. They both piled into bed with them, arms and legs flailing everywhere. Milo placed his cold feet on Garrett’s back, cuddling into him. Rosie poked at Andrew’s face with her drool covered fingers. 

“Garrett, your kids need you,” Andrew said, pulling the covers over his head.

“Oh, so suddenly they’re _my_ children?”

“I told you, five more minutes. Then they go back to being ours,” Andrew said, eyes closed but the corners of his mouth turned up into a smile.

“Alright,” Garrett tutted, “come on, babies.”

He hustled the kids out the bed, whistling for Bug to follow him. He opened the patio door, turned on their coffee machine, and put Rosie in her high chair. He spread out a few Cheerios on the tray, giggling as she crushed them with her hands and smashed them into her mouth. He called outside to Milo, who was too busy chasing the dog around the backyard to hear him.

True to his word, Andrew padded out the bedroom exactly five minutes later. He wrapped his arms around Garrett and hugged him from behind. He sighed happily, wondering how he got so lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're still here, thank you.  
> Stay tuned for day 7! Can't believe it's almost over ):  
> Remember to follow 'gandrewweek' on Tumblr  
> Also if you're interested you can send some fic prompts to [my Tumblr!](https://devilswhore-x.tumblr.com/)


End file.
